the unfortunate events
by DarkAngelLove
Summary: Adam had just wanted to take a quick ride into the local bars , but what happened instead and the results of it where quiet frankly scarring for our fellow charactor . Follow the story of what happened .


adam entered the house but failed miserably , he couldnt tell sam that he was raped and had lost loads of blood , sam would kill him he thought. sams eyes locked with adams as he gave him gave him a concerned look . whilst dean ( the oldest) was in the kitchen. 'where the hell have you been' sam demanded concernly. 'dont worry im alive and .. not molested!' he replied almost slipping up to the second oldest brother 'for a fag your pretty hypocrytical!' adam spat sourly at sam to change the subject. as this was said sam glared angrily and deans head popped up (as sam was his favourite of the both of them) and he started to approach them. 'what did you just say' warned sam "Yeah, apparently you are the only one allowed to be a whore and have sex whenever you feel like it. But if I want to go on one measly date then-" before Adam could finish, he felt his cheek start to bruise from a familiar punch. It wasn't Sam's fist that hit him; Sam never laid a finger on the youngest he hit what felt like a table . pain started to radiate from his neck and the back of his head and his breathing became laboured

DEANS POV

as the word fag was spat from adams mouth dean suddenly became over protective of dare he say that. he let the anger control him he approached sam and adam and he punched adam and adam landed near the table. he swore he heard a crack but decided to ignore it for the time being. 'dean! stop!' dean heard sam say. dean approached adam whilst he was on the floor. 'dont say that again to my brother!.he was only concerned for your safety as was i.I dont care how angry you were do not use that word again!'. I hate that kid sometimes. dean turned around and ignored adams laboured breathing "sammy im taking the impala out you will probaly see me tomorow if ur up early..."dean suddenly stopped and turned around to face adam as he had not moved yet.

ADAMS POV

adam could hear what dean was saying but he could only make out a few words " dont .. blllbb... fag...bloooba" but he could make out that his brother wasnt very impressed. The pain radiating mostly from the back of his head was making it difficult to concerntrate on his brothers words. I think im must of cracked my head against the table when dean punched me he thought painfully. suddenly as he heard his brother calm down and from the way he was speaking it was to his brother. He groaned and tried to feel the back of his head ,as he did that he felt a sticky substance leaking from the back of his after that he closed his eyes for aproximatley a few seconds as the pain was becoming he did that he felt a pair of hands shake him "adam you alright" the voice sounded alot like deans but he couldnt find the energy to reply, so he just shrugged of the hands and he pried himself of the floor.

DEANS POV

dean studied adam as he felt the back of his head. He damn well deserved that he thought . that was until adam squeezed his eyes shut , groaned and let his hand drop to reveal what he felt. what have i done. He aproached adam as did sam. " hey adam u alright" dean said as he gripped adams shoulders as concern flooded instead of repliying adam just shrugged dean of him and pried himself of the floor, wobbling twice.

ADAM POV

i approached sam as i had shrugged of deans help.i dont want deans help,he doesnt even like me! most of the time he avoides me the only people who love me are bobby and sam even though i sometimes enoy them i thought. " adam are u ok" sam softly said full of concern as well as dean who had a confused face. "somethings wrong" i managed to say as then i became out of breath . in that time sam and dean looked at each other concernly completley forgetting about the dilemma. "i...i" i didnt manage to finish the sentence as then i slipped into an unconciouss state.

DEAN POV

why did he shrug my hands of i thought concerned as adam made his way to sam. "adam whats wrong " i heard sam say as he panicked a bit. "some-somethings wr-wrong" i headd adam just about say. suddenly after adam mumbled a few words i did not understand he fell unconciouss into sammys arms. "shit ! sammy get the car ready !" i screamed as i took adam off sammy. sam just stood there dazed until i shouted waking him from shock. "NOW!" i screamed as i cradled adam in my arms looking helpless.

ADAMS POV

ugh my heard hurts i thought as i tried to remember what happened.I feel funny as i thought this i realised i was not awake but i was uncoinscuss , floating in nothingness and in no pain at all. "adam" i heard someone say like an echo . what ? i thought to myself curious to whose voice was calling my name. " adam open your eyes" i then heard that voice again but it was alot louder and i could then hear loads of beeping and talking. i then realised i was in a hospital. I need to wake up i thought to myself and with all the power i could muster up i forced my eyes open but then closed them almost instantly as the light was like needles stabbing my eyes. "turn the lights down" i managed to get out . i need some water as because soon as i had said something my voice was all croacky and quiet. "water"


End file.
